


Dave's Photography

by pastelNothing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite subject was Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Photography

Photography has been one of Dave’s favorite things since he was a young.  
Even before the game picking up a camera would be special for him; in this new reset world there would be much camera picking up, taking shots of his friends new and old and of the new yet old place around them.  
His favorite subject was Rose.  
At first she would just ignore the camera and her half-brother with all her purpose and continue reading, or knitting or fake sleeping but eventually she would seek to entertain his notions of pointing the camera at what he liked to all her ‘choice face.’  
This afternoon for instance, she had been reading in her lovely library filled with every volume of book one might imagine; from cook books to novels of the most obscure lore it was placed neatly within the halls of this seemingly endless room.  
Lounging on a the chair with her legs over one of the arm rest she skims the line a third time while a cloud shifts past the sun at such a lazy pace she finds it hard to concentrate.  
It’s half the clouds fault, and half Dave sitting across from her and trying to find the place to take the perfect picture.  
Now it’s a waiting game to determine which will crack under the pressure and yell at the other.  
Rose finally gets past the third paragraph when she hears a camera click. Taking a slow swallow she continues to reading.  
More clicks.  
“Dear brother,” she coos to him, looking up from her page and she sees the twitch of a smile on his shadowed lips. “I am reading, and while I enjoy your… Company, I would very much like to enjoy my solace with this particular novel before Jade and a few of the others come over for lunch.”  
But still he continues to take her photo. Rose simply tunes him out and continues to read even when he’s leaning over her. She waits until he’s leaning so close his head eclipses the sun when she strikes. With a deft hand she tugs the camera from his face and presses a kiss to his lips and once again continues to read.  
He’s left leaning over her, blinking like an idiot while she lets a small smile light up her face. Said camera is soon set on one of the tables.  
Lunch is a little late and the next morning there’s a photo of Rose beautifully bathed in light while she reads.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this!


End file.
